


By Your Side

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO, Changing Some Behaviours To That of Greek Mythologies, Coma, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Hit With A Car, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: The marriage had been a hard one, but they fought through the problems, together. Still, Hercules can’t help but feel that this might be the largest milestone yet. How are they going to get through this? With her being in a coma? Modern and CEO AUs





	By Your Side

**Prompt: CEO**

_Screeeeeeetch_

_BANG_

_“Someone call 911!”_

_“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God-”_

_“Mommy!”_

_“Get the girl out of the way and someone CALL 911!”_

_“MOMMY!”_

-ooOOoo-

_Beep…_

Slow breathing. What was that in her throat?

_Beep…_

Where was she?

_Beep…_

What was with the beeping? Her head throbbed along with it. Kharis didn’t know what was going on. All she knew was that her head hurt, and her body felt heavy. Trying to twitch her finger didn’t work. Along with raising her head or wiggling her toes. Then she tried to open her eyelids, which was the hardest of them all. How deep was she in sleep? Could it be that she was sleeping at all? She felt quite awake, but her body still refused to move.

What was going on?

A warm, larger pair of hands grasped her right one. They gave her a small squeeze, but they shook ever so slightly.

“Daddy?”

A small voice, which belonged to a girl, whispered. Soon afterwards came a hiccup and a sniffle. The warm hands let go, leaving her hand cold.

“Yes?”

Why did the voices sound so familiar?

“Is mommy going to be okay?”

“I’m sure she will.”

Who was this mommy? Why was the girl and her dad here? This didn’t make sense. It might not matter, much. Once more sleep washed over her and she fell asleep.

-ooOOoo-

Hercules felt numb for the last week. This was his fault that this wife, Kharis, laid there in the hospital bed. In a coma, no less. Her pale, beaten up form had tubes and wires stabbed into her all over. A tube got put through her mouth and into her throat to help her breath. Her legs were wrapped up in cast and propped up. Her fair skin became paler compared to her complicated birth. She looked so… so _tiny_ in that bed.

This was his fault.

It was _all_ because of him.

All those days ago Hercules had a horrible feeling deep in his gut. He didn’t think too much of it at the time. He waved to his wife and daughter goodbye as they went off to a nearby park to play. Well, not so nearby that he could see them outside his window from the top floor. His business tower was quite tall. Yet, the park was still a little far away. Either way, next thing he knew, he got a phone call from a hospital. The same one that he and his wife used throughout her pregnancy and birthing. They told him she got hit by a car and was in the emergency room. Not only that, but his daughter got scratches and couldn’t stop crying and shrieking in the lobby.

From there, everything was a blur.

It was a wonder that Hercules could function right now. All he knew was that he didn’t do his CEO paperwork. That he barely ate and showered only every other day. That he also barely left his wife’s side as she lay in her hospital bed. Looking at her now made his heart tighten and a sob threaten to escape his lips. They had a rough marriage, but they pushed through it. Even before the wedding it was hard, but they didn’t care. When they took their vows 5 years ago, they meant every word of it. He also silently swore to keep her safe as much as possible. Yet, he continuously failed. The media, his family (specifically his birth father), her insecurities post pregnancy and now this. This, he felt, was his biggest failure.

Hercules knew he should have trusted his gut. He should have listened to it and told them ‘no’. Maybe throw in a suggestion for something else- anything that was _safer_. But he didn’t, and now, everything was a mess. He was a mess. Their entire family, especially his bastard birth father, who he didn’t even want to think of. The media, with glee, made _everything_ worse. If not for his lawyers, who knew what the poor guy that hit his wife would be going through. The driver wasn’t at fault, Hercules admitted. His daughter, Sapphire, ran onto the road practically out of nowhere. There was no way that he could stop in time. It was almost a miracle that the mother ran out and pushed her daughter out of the way, getting hit instead. If it was the girl, she wouldn’t have made it. At least the woman he hit is alive, for now. As much as Hercules wanted to blame that driver, he couldn’t. This man was innocent, and now he needed protection from the media and sought out for psychologists. To show that he had no ill feel towards the driver, Hercules paid for all the sessions. Now, they kept in touch on the woman’s condition.

Then there was his daughter. His poor Sapphire, who became traumatized from the whole thing. It was rare to find her not crying and she became uncharacteristically quiet. The only time she wasn’t quiet was when they took her from her mother. She always shrieked and cried bloody murder. Not even if it was to take a bath would she leave her mother’s side. The nurses brought her food and water, but there wasn’t much that they could do. The little red headed girl refused to sleep anywhere that wasn’t beside her mom. If they were lucky, once she was asleep, they’d put her in another bed in the room.

Throughout this whole thing, Hercules tried to appear strong. Even now, as he held the 5-year-old as she began to sob in his arms, again. Only this time, they were softer and quieter. Her arms tighten around her dolphin, a present from her mother. The red headed man knew he couldn’t do much aside from hold her in comfort. What could he say to make the situation better for her? All he knew was that, until Kharis woke up, things didn’t look too bright.

The door to the private room opened. Hercules clenched his eyes closed and prayed that it wasn’t his birth father. He warned him what would happen if he came. This wasn’t the time to get into another fight with that guy. Not with his unconscious wife and distressed daughter in the room. It seemed that Mother Luck decided to be nice, because it wasn’t him. Looking up, his shoulders sunk in relief. Instead, it was his old trainer that stood at the doorway, Phil. The short man began to show in his years with his bold head and graying beard. He didn’t look too different from when they met, 14 years ago.

“Hey kiddo”

Phil gave a small smile as he smacked his ex-student’s back with an open palm. A usual greeting, which gave Hercules a comfort feeling of familiarity. It was nice, as everyone else tip-toed around the father and daughter for the last week.

“Hey Phil”

The 30-year-old replied with a tired smile.

“Any change?”

His dark eyes looked between the mother and daughter with a frown. The little girl was his goddaughter, so it pained him that she was in so much distress. As for Kharis, the two hit it off the moment they met. She became a daughter to him like Hercules became his son-figure. When Phil heard the news, he was the first to rush to the hospital and comfort the distress father and daughter. He became the barrier between them and the families along with the media. The ex-trainer was their rock for the time being.

Hercules hugged his daughter closer and looked down at her. Her sobs started to slow as her eyes began to drop from exhaustion. He sighed and shook his head.

“No… Sapphire still refuses to leave her side. As for Kharis, nothing changed. She’s still stable, the doctors said. It’s supposed to be a good thing, because she’s not dead.”

His whisper filled the room as blue eyes once more landed on his wife. The older man rested a hand on his broad shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

“She’s tough- she’ll get through this. You know this best out of everybody. Come on, let’s switch roles. _You_ have a visitor.”

From the tightness in Phil’s voice, Hercules knew what it meant. Adrenaline from anger began to pump through his veins at the thought of that man.

“That man-”

The red head bite his tongue. He didn’t want Sapphire to hear the rest of it. Without another word, he got up. Then gently placed the girl in her godfather’s arms. The men switched positions as Hercules was ready to leave the room. With clear irritation on his face.

“Kid, I understand how you feel. But you got to control that anger of yours. The last thing we need is you getting arrested.”

The ex-trainer spoke over without turning around to face his former student. The little girl was fast asleep in his arms. Hercules stopped at the doorway. He, too, didn’t turn around. With no responds until a few moments later.

“I will”

Finally, he left.

The red head walked down the halls in the direction of the entrance to the elevator. Thoughts plagued his mind. What would have happened if he grew up with such a role model? Heck, with his birth family? Would he have followed that man's footsteps? Had his mind set that would have him leave his wife in her current state? Those thoughts made Hercules feel sick and dirty. He was lucky that his birth mother decided to keep him rather than hand him over. That his step-father was kind enough that he didn’t care that the child wasn’t his was a blessing.

Amphitryon and Alcmene were the best parents that one could ask for. Kind, gentle, patient and loving. Even though they weren’t the richest people out there, their hearts gave their son enough of what he needed. So, it was of no surprise the way that Hercules turned out. In comparison to his birth father’s family, they couldn’t be anymore different. Sure, there were a few kind people, like Hera. But even she wasn’t always an angel, especially around him and his half-siblings. At least those that weren’t her children, like him.

Hercules wondered sometimes what his life would be like if he didn’t seek out his birth father.

Making his way to the lobby, he saw a familiar, muscular form. One that could only belong to his birth father, Zeus. Once more, the red head felt anger. More like rage than anything else. But he had to remember what Phil said. He had to stay calm for as long as possible. At least long enough until he kicked that man out of the hospital. Maybe he should upgrade it to _life_. When Zeus saw his son, he straightened and was about to say something. However, it wasn’t fast enough.

“We are going outside, _now_.”

Hercules demanded as he continued to walk to the front doors. Okay, so he wasn’t calm. But at least he didn’t punch the older man the second he saw him. Progress. With his mind going on speed, he ignored the usual conversation from his birth father.

_Don’t hit him._

**_Don’t_ ** _hit him._

**_DO NOT_ ** _hit him._

The red head was usually a good, calm guy. He didn’t show his anger or frustration as much as others around him did. So, this was new to him and he wasn’t sure what to do with it. With it growing for a whole week might not be a good thing.

“-listen to me! This won’t end good and you need to-”

“Do nothing”

Hercules coldly replied as they finally reached the side garden of the hospital. Nobody was there. Good. It seemed that the guards were doing a proper job by keeping the media away from the hospital. Bright eyes blinked at his son in surprise.

“But-”

“I told you to leave and never come back. I warned you and the rest of the family what will happen if you do.”

“You can’t put a restraining order on _all_ of us.”

Grumbled the older man as he folded his arms. He stumbled back as sharp, furious blue eyes stared into his soul. Hercules’ fingers twitched at his sides. They turned into tight fists, shaking, before relaxing as he took in a deep breath. It was time to go through with his threat. He wasn’t a CEO and the nephew of the renown Business King Hades for nothing. His uncle may not like him, and he shared the feeling in return. However, the older man didn’t want to see the whole company crumble into shambles because of his brother’s stupidity. Stupidity in which Zeus didn’t really teach his son how to run the damn thing even though he was the _heir_. Nobody said that Hades was an idiot. If the business failed, it’d affect both him and his wife, Persephone. Something that he was _not_ going to allow to happen.

“No… I can’t.” Hercules began as he took a step back and looked at his father from head to toe. “But I can put one on you and cut off all communication until further notice. I will also make sure that _none_ of the money goes to any of you.”

Or, at least those that made all the comments about his wife and daughter. That ostracized them and his adopted parents for petty reasons. Zeus’ mouth dropped as his body froze.

“You… y-y-you can’t do that!”

His son gave him a smile, but not the usual one. It was one that looked familiar and usually was found on Hades’ face.

“Watch me, _Zeus_.” As he walked past the shocked older man, Hercules gave off one last comment. “I’d be looking for a job, if I were you.”

With that, he walked back inside with new instructions for the guards. Do _not_ , under any circumstances, allow any of his birth family members inside. At least, unless otherwise stated. Athena, Persephone and Hades, for example, were good to them. Hm, it’d look like he’d have to make the list sooner rather than later. Knowing how Zeus can be, the news was travelling right about now.

It was good to be _the_ boss.

Opening the door to his wife’s room, reality soon hit him. The dread, sadness and depression once again set in his heart. His large body moved inside without his command. Looking to the other bed in the room, he watched as his daughter slept in peace. Phil stayed in the same chair, with his arms and ankles crossed. The short man looked up at his ex-student then raised an eyebrow.

“So?”

“I didn’t hit him.”

Hercules exclaimed as he moved a chair closer to the bed. He sat down and grabbed Kharis’ closest hand. He brought the hand up to place a kiss on the back of it. Now that he was here, safe, the adrenaline started to disappear. His mind grew clearer, which resulted his body to shake a bit from shock. He couldn’t believe he just said all of that and _still_ want to go through with it. The older male didn’t say anything at first. Instead, he studied the other as he chewed on his thoughts.

“You did something…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

No, he didn’t. The red head closed his blue eyes and tried to stop the shakiness. What was he going to do now? How was he going to explain it to his daughter that they weren’t going to see most of the family anymore? How much time, cost and energy, is he going to put to make his threat a reality? Ones that he needed to keep going while his wife was in this state? Why couldn’t things go their way for once?!

Hercules flinched when he felt a hand rest on his right shoulder.

“Kid…” Phil started with a soft and comforting voice. “You don’t have to go through this alone. I know it’s hard and I can’t even… _understand_ what you are feeling. Both you and Sapphire. But you have people that can and will help you. All you need to do is tell us.” His ex-student’s shoulders relaxed a bit, but he still didn’t say anything. The bold man sighed and patted his shoulder. “I’ll go get something for you to eat.”

Without an answer, not that he expected, he left.

Hercules continued to stay in silence. He looked back at the woman with watery eyes. With a shaky hand, he stroked her bruised cheek with the back of his knuckle. Once more, a kiss met the back of her hand. This was not what he promised for her as they spoke of marriage. Not what he wanted to happen when he spoke the vows in their wedding. When he said, ‘in sickness and in health’, he hoped that the first didn’t happen. That they were nothing more than words.

Still, that didn’t mean he was going to abandon her for a new wife. One ‘prettier’, ‘healthier’ and more… ‘acceptable of high class’. In his eyes, she was beautiful. No matter how much she felt self conscious about her added weight and c-section scar post-birth. She was still as healthy as a horse. Could probably outrun him if she really cared or bothered. No added weight would stop her from doing the things she loved. And who cared what those people of the high class thought? What the media thought?

They didn’t know the Kharis that he knew. The insanely smart woman that still left him baffled to this day. She knew 10 languages. _10!_ And 8 of them were European languages while the others were Russian and Ukrainian. Not only that, but she still planned on learning more, like Japanese. Her language skills have helped make deals and impress other business CEO’s. Enough that they readily agreed to signing contracts with his company. Thus, have made their company grow, gain money and grow far more powerful than ever before. Not even Zeus’ wife and mistresses, Cronus and Uranus could claim such a fit. Kharis even managed to impress Hades- _Hades_! That was a whole other level. Then there were her negotiation and leadership skills.

If Hercules didn’t know any better, he’d say she was _made_ to be a CEO. If not, then at least work right next to the CEO, which she was doing right now. Hard to believe she wanted to be a comedian before marrying him. The thought of her jokes and love for stories made the man smile. A smile that didn’t make an appearance even once in a whole week. Funny, smart, loyal, loving and committed to everything she holds dear to her heart. Things that were hard to find. Yet, somehow, he was lucky in not only meeting her, but to also marry her.

The more he looked at her current state, the less control he had over the tears. The iron grip he had for the whole week seemed to fall apart. Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Please be okay. _Please_.”

-ooOOoo-

A week went by, then another and another. 4 weeks in total have passed and still _nothing_.

“4 weeks of coma isn’t normal, but it could last longer. Length of comas vary between people.”

Kharis’ doctor said as she spoke to Hercules. The man said nothing as he stared at the form that laid on the bed. Thankfully, his daughter was in kindergarten. Has been for two weeks, when he couldn’t afford her anymore extension. Now, he wasn’t sure what to do with the information. The doctor has held back this piece of information up until now. They believed that Kharis would awaken by now, but it didn’t happen.

“What now?”

Hercules finally asked, still not looking at the doctor. Not that she minded. She completely understands, as it was common of patients’ loved ones.

“Her injuries are healing up fine, except for her legs. She’ll need therapy for both. Unfortunately, I suspect she’ll need a cane to help her walk for the rest of her life. There _will_ be scars on both. She might have some brain trauma as result, but we won’t know what it will be until she wakes up. Other than that, no problem with the heart, lungs or anything else. She-”

The doctor continued, but her voice grew faint in the distance. Hercules’ blue eyes snapped to one of Kharis’ hands. No, it couldn’t be. He had to imagine it. A second passed by, and it happened again. Long lost hope grew in his soul. There it was, a twitch.

“I think… she’s waking up.”

He breathed as he moved closer. The doctor grew quiet for a moment.

“What?”

“Her hand… it twitched- there it goes again!”

Excitement grew in his voice. The doctor all but pushed him aside to get to her patient. There, another twitch, but in the other hand. A slight head tilt. Eyes started to crack, but just barely. The female doctor took out a flashlight out of a pocket and shined it into one of the eyes to get a better look. Two smiles started to widen as the eyes responded to the light. Hercules grabbed one of Kharis’ hands, only to get a small squeeze in responds. The eyes looked away from the doctor and into his.

There… those familiar brown eyes. Ones that he grew to miss so much over the last 4 weeks. A laughter of disbelief and happiness escaped him along with tears of joy. He didn’t care anymore that the doctor busied herself with checking on his wife. To do so, that she asked him to move back a bit. As he was all but ready to pull Kharis into a hug and never let her go. No, what he cared about was that she was _awake_. Awake and responding with the squeeze of a hand, a nod or shake for the head to answer questions. Her eyes never left his.

Now… now everything was right in the world. It didn’t matter anymore the additional trials that were added onto their joined road. It didn’t matter anymore the drama that their family experienced right now. All he knew was that they were going to push through it, together. Until death comes to claim and part them, but even then, he was going to fight. He was going to keep fighting for them.

Now, and always.


End file.
